


Come Pull My Strings

by zzegnas



Series: Working For The Skin Trade [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, girl!Niall, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She expected Bressie to understand her situation. She’s sure lots of his clients had done the same before her. But she finds it odd that he’s singling her out, frequently mentioning the names of her model roster as the culprit to her final decision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you’re looking for a scapegoat, but nobody put me up to this. You know I enjoy doing business with you and I'll maintain this relationship, but I need to finalize everything for the next two weeks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I’m not looking to blame any of them. I’m being cautious."</em>
</p><p>—<br/>Niall finalizes her last dates with Breslin Agency to focus on her impending work schedule. Her night with Liam and Louis ends on an interesting note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Pull My Strings

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional notes:** mentions of facesitting, biting, and erectile dysfunction.
> 
> Because I live to disappoint, this will be one of two final stories for this series. I've out-smutted myself and need to put a cap on this, to say the least. The last story will be posted in two days, concluding with Niall/Harry.
> 
> —  
> Title from '[Behind The Wheel](https://youtu.be/04ZIj4r6jx8)' by Depeche Mode.

“The boys put you up to this, didn’t they?”

Bressie presses his fingers to his temples, rubbing small circles to relieve his pain. Niall sits across from him in his office, doing her best not to look too exasperated. Things are looking up at work, especially with her pay raise and promotion, and she’d like to finish off the rest of her dates with Liam, Louis, and Harry before she dives into her new position at Sirena Cosmetics.

She expected Bressie to understand her situation. She’s sure lots of his clients had done the same before her. But she finds it odd that he’s singling her out, frequently mentioning the names of her model roster as the culprit to her final decision.

“I know you’re looking for a scapegoat, but nobody put me up to this. You know I enjoy doing business with you and I'll maintain this relationship, but I need to finalize everything for the next two weeks.”

Bressie lets out a sigh, folds his hands together and keeps his eyes closed. “I’m not looking to blame any of them. I’m being cautious. I know how they feel about you, _especially_  Harry, and I hope he’s not the reason why you’re going on hiatus. And I’m praying Zayn didn’t do anything to you either. The boy’s gone hyperactive since you came back from that little off-roading excursion with him in Nevada.”

Niall snorts to herself. Of course he would be. “Zayn was an absolute gentleman, he did nothing to make me uncomfortable at all. Believe me when I say this decision is my own,” she assures him. “I’ll have too much on my plate in the next few months and I need the time to stay focused. Any amount of sleep I get, I’m going to need it ‘cause I’ll be too drained to stay entertained. It wouldn’t be fair to any of the guys if I fell asleep midway through a date.”

Bressie gives her a smile, softly chuckling when stands up to shake her hand. “I know, Miss Horan. You and I both know business is business. I’ll try not to break their hearts when I tell them the news.”

Forgoing the formalities, Niall pulls him in for a hug. “Thank you, Bressie.”

“Good luck to you.”

—

**The Next Night…**

“The Amalfi Coast, huh? I’ve been there once. A client had me follow her there for three weeks about a month after I got recruited. Best summer ever being her boy toy.”

Louis sets aside Niall’s flight itinerary, trading the print out for a glass of scotch on the rocks Niall had prepared for him. He sits in the shadows of Niall’s living room, the highlights of the full moon prominently displaying his cheekbones and wolf-like eyes. He laughs darkly, watching as Liam attempts to untie the tight laces of Niall’s knee high boots with her foot resting above his chest.

“Tell me, have you ever had sex on the beach? Do you like the thrill of people watching you when you’re not looking?” Louis asks, sipping his drink. “Bet you can see yourself doing that with me and Liam, huh?”

“I’ve imagined a lot of things, Louis. But sand gets everywhere and I’m never in the mood for that,” Niall answers, then smacks at Liam’s fingers with a riding crop the two had brought along with them. “You’re taking too long, Payne! You’re not giving me my money’s worth.”

“Look at this! There’s like six knots in this thing, it’s impossible— _ow!_ ” Liam bares his teeth, frustrated. “Smack my fingers one more time and they won’t be going in you.”

Just for kicks, Niall smacks his fingers again and pushes him down to the floor with her foot. “Do we have a problem?” she asks, feigning annoyance. Liam bites the inside of his cheek, his eyes giving her a ravenous expression. She scoffs in his face and looks right at Louis. “How about you, Tomlinson? You got what I’m looking for, or are you all sticky fingers like your friend here?”

Louis knocks back what looks like an aspirin with the rest of his scotch and unbuttons his suit jacket, tossing it in Liam’s face. He quickly takes his place in front of Niall, pushing the hem of her skirt up for easier access. Louis props one of her legs over his shoulder, Niall laughing in delight as he kisses along the inside of her thighs. The scruff of his beard against her skin has her moaning softly, her hands running through his hair to push him closer to where she’s hot. Louis uses a finger to pull her underwear aside, and makes her gasp from the tip of his tongue gently vibrating against her clit.

Niall gently pushes Louis' head away, asking sweetly, “Help me get these boots off, won’t you? The laces are so, _so_ tight, Louis.”

“Let me show you how it’s done, babe.” Louis looks over his shoulder at a looming Liam, smirking in his direction. He tugs on the laces once, twice, and gets them untied on the third try. Niall raises her other leg and Louis does the same technique, unlacing everything and easily pulling Niall’s boots off with ease. “Hah! Five years of Boy Scouts and I still got it.”

Niall uses the riding crop to graze along Louis’ cheek and stops under his chin, propping it up for him to look at her. “Wanna teach Liam a few lessons?”

"I could try, but he'd never reach my level, babe."

“That’s enough showboating from both of you.” Liam grabs Louis from the back of his collar, kisses him hard when Louis is on his feet. He snatches the riding crop from Niall’s hand, using the leather end to lightly tickle her thighs and between her legs. “We’ll see who’s got a problem now, Niall.”

Niall laughs, closing her legs with the riding crop resting against her cunt. Liam teases her with it, biting his lip when she moans, but eventually tosses it aside at Louis’ insistence. “No time for games,” Louis chides. Niall beckons them to their knees, undressing and taking turns to kiss each other. Liam and Louis' hands make their way to Niall's cunt, simultaneously teasing her while she jerks them off.

“Be a good girl for me and let Liam take care of you, yeah?” Louis gruffly whispers in Niall’s ear, the sound of it making her even hotter. He has Liam lie on his back and helps Niall position herself over him. Almost immediately, her cunt is met with Liam’s tongue and Louis runs around, straddles Liam’s waist to keep Niall from falling back. Liam swirls his tongue and Niall presses herself against Louis, reaching around to jerk him off until she lifts herself off of Liam, whispers in Louis’ ear for him to fuck her.

They switch positions and Louis rolls on a condom, bending Niall over the arm of the couch for her to suck Liam’s cock as soon as he sits down in front of her. Liam manages to reach under Niall, the pads of his middle and ring finger roughly rubbing against her clit. She gasps as she comes up for air, her hand squeezing the base of Liam’s cock, making him groan out loud. Liam goads Louis into fucking Niall even harder the way she likes it, knowing she can handle Louis’ rough and tumble style. Niall can hardly keep Liam’s cock in her mouth and she seizes up, her legs shaking as she cries out her orgasm into one of her cushions. She urges Louis to keep fucking her, makes him thrust into her hard enough that he comes right after.

“Good girl,” Liam whispers, lifting Niall’s chin up to kiss her. “I want you on top, babe. The way you like it.”

Louis helps Niall back onto her feet and sits her down over Liam on the couch, her back flush against his chest. Liam holds her steady by the waist and positions her legs on either side of him. Louis kneels down and grabs hold of Liam’s cock, sucking and stroking it a few times before helping Niall slowly sink down. Niall can never get used to the girth of Liam, her first instinct to cry out and dig her nails into Louis’ shoulder for support.

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Liam asks, but Niall shakes her head. “You’re shaking all over!”

“No! No, it’s okay, I promise,” Niall insists, moving her hips forward with a shaky but excited laugh. “I just forget how big you are.”

Louis tosses his condom aside and kneels in front of Niall, jerking himself while he sucks on her breasts. Niall likes the way Louis looks up at her, yelps when he bites on one of her nipples. She’s dying to suck him off and tries to climb off of Liam to get to him, but Liam stops her, uses both hands to hold her arms behind her back. He signals for Louis to rub her clit and fucks into her even harder until she comes again.

“God!” she gasps. Niall loses her balance, falls flat against Liam. He slowly starts thrusting into her again, but Niall lifts her hips up to stop him. “Give me a minute, wait,” she laughs.

Liam gives her a moment and he switches with Louis, making him lie back on the couch. Niall climbs off of Liam and crawls over to Louis, immediately sucking his cock, noticing how sensitive he is to every lick of her tongue. Liam spreads Niall’s legs from behind, kneeling down on the floor to fuck his tongue into her cunt before coming back up and sinking his cock into her a second time.

“What’ll you do in the Amalfi Coast?” Louis asks, bringing Niall up for a kiss. “You gonna wear a bikini for us, babe? Those nice ones that’ll show off those amazing tits of yours? Fuck, you’d look so hot.”

“If I wear it for you now, would you both fuck me in it?” she asks. The question makes Liam fuck her harder and Niall jerks Louis’ cock even faster in her hand. “I bet you’re seeing it now, aren’t you? Three of us on a yacht in the middle of the ocean where no one will see or hear us fucking.” Niall yelps, feeling Liam push his cock even further into her. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me riding Liam and you fucking me from behind until your come drips down my leg?”

“Oh, fuck!” Liam shouts, his hands gripping hard on Niall’s waist during his orgasm. Louis comes soon after and Niall eagerly licks off the white stripes from stomach. Liam slowly brings her up as soon as she’s swallowed, disappointed she saved none for him. “Stingy, aren’t you?” he smirks, softly kissing Niall.

They rest for a few moments before Liam and Louis head to Niall’s bathroom for a quick shower. Niall doesn’t need to do it, but she picks up after the trail of their clothing they’d left on the floor, placing them on separate sides of her bed. Liam and Louis are drying off when they enter the room, each of them giving Niall a kiss before they put their clothes back on.

Niall stands in front of her vanity to fix her hair, and notices in the mirror a lump in the front of Louis’ towel around his waist. She glances over at Liam who’s already halfway dressed, then back at Louis in confusion. He takes off his towel and Niall’s eyes go wide, her mouth agape at Louis’ still fully erect cock.

“Holy shit, you’re still hard!” she accidentally blurts out. Louis backs away, using his hands to hide himself.

“Oh, Lou, you didn’t,” Liam says in a disappointed voice. “I told you not to take that pill!”

Niall clenches her hand into a fist. “You're taking drugs in my house?”

“Niall, it’s not what you think it is,” Liam tells her calmly. “Louis here found a bottle of pills for erectile dysfunction from a client’s house he went to the other day and stole them. _Didn’t you, asshole?_  Honestly, man! You’re only twenty-seven, not a dried up Raisinette! You can get it up just fine like the rest of us!”

Louis grabs his shirt, forcefully throwing it in Liam’s face. “Fuck you, all right! It’s Niall’s last date with us and I wanted to keep it up as long as possible! Excuse the hell out of me for not having the biggest cock in the agency!” The two begin arguing and Niall can only watch them in complete silence the louder they raise their voices at each other. “Listen to me, Liam, if I stay any harder I’ll be cutting it off! How was I supposed to know it was going to last this long? We have another client in two hours and I can't ask Niall for another round, she'll be fucking sore!”

“Why wouldn’t I go one more round with you?” Niall asks, bringing their fight to a stop. Louis’ eyes widen and Liam raises a brow. She isn’t sure if this is the right way to handle Louis’ situation, but she looks at the clock, and there’s only fifteen minutes left until their date is over. “Obviously I’ll be a little sensitive, but,” she approaches Louis, biting her lip, “you can be good and let me take care of you, yeah? You won't hurt me, Louis.”

Louis looks down, breathing heavily when Niall slowly strokes his cock in her hand. “Y-yeah, I’ll be good,” he stutters, swallowing hard. “If it doesn’t go down then I’m really fucked.”

Niall pushes Louis onto her bed, helps him put on a condom, and rides him fast while Liam goes back to dressing. Beads of sweat start to form on the temples of Louis’ forehead, his eyes closed shut, and hands firmly gripping Niall’s waist. His groans turn guttural and it excites Niall, knowing he’s close to coming. Niall slows her pace, slowly moves her hips in a figure eight motion that has Louis cursing behind his bared teeth. Liam leans back against one of Niall’s dressers, smirking as Niall continues to slow down, teasing Louis to the point of him flipping her onto her stomach and fucking her rough and fast the only way Louis knows how.

“Come on, Louis,” Niall moans, “fuck me like you did on our first date.”

“We’ll break the bed, I can’t do that anymore,” he gasps.

“Just fucking do it!” she shouts and Louis growls, lying flush against her back, fucking her hard enough to rattle the bedside lamp off the table. Niall taunts Louis again and again, uses it to her advantage knowing she can handle him. Liam joins in, taunts Louis even more and Niall grips her bedsheets when Louis comes, yelping into the mattress when he bites down hard on her shoulder.

“Better now?” she asks, but notices Louis' worried expression when he rolls off of her. He's still half hard, though he's more concerned about the bite marks he'd left on her shoulder. He apologizes profusely, but Niall forgives him despite her skin being slightly sensitive. "I'll get you back for this one day," she teases.

“You’ll call us when you come back, right?” Louis asks as he and Liam are leaving.

“Of course I will,” Niall explains. “Work’s getting pretty hectic and I know I’ll be too tied up for the next six months to do anything. I need as much time as I can get to stay on track.”

“ _Tied up_ ,” Liam repeats, licking his lips. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Niall shakes her head with a laugh, then blows both of them a kiss. “I hope your fingers won't be so sticky then, babe.”


End file.
